1972-73 MJHL Season
Champion On April 1, 1973, before a capacity crowd at St. James, the Portage Terriers captured the Turnbull Memorial Trophy as MJHL Champs. On April 18, 1973, the Terriers were declared winners of the Anavet Cup after the Humboldt Broncos of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League withdrew from the series. On May 3, 1973, in Portage, the Terriers won the Abbott Cup advancing to the national final by defeating the Penticton Broncos of the British Columbia Hockey League. At the Winnipeg Arena on May 14, 1973, the Portage Terriers were crowned national champs defeating the Pembroke Lumber Kings of the Central Junior A Hockey League to claim the Centennial Cup. League Notes The 1973 Portage Terriers were inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 1972-73 season. Team GP W L T GF GA P North Portage Terriers 48 32 16 0 280 187 64 Kenora Muskies 48 21 26 1 288 295 43 Selkirk Steelers 48 20 26 2 202 253 42 Dauphin Kings 48 18 30 0 201 266 36 South St. James Canadians 48 27 20 1 225 187 55 West Kildonan North Stars 48 25 23 0 213 228 50 St. Boniface Saints 48 24 24 0 221 221 48 Winnipeg Monarchs 48 23 25 0 261 254 46 Playoffs Division Semi-Finals :Kenora defeated Selkirk 4-games-to-2 :West Kildonan lost St. Boniface 9-points-to-7 points (8 point series) Divisional Finals :Portage defeated Kenora 4-games-to-none :St. James defeated St. Boniface 4-games-to-none Turnbull Cup Championship :Portage defeated St. James 4-games-to-none Anavet Cup Championship :Portage defeated Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 3-games-to-2 :(Humboldt refuses to finish series) Abbott Cup Championship :Portage defeated Penticton Broncos (BCJHL) 4-games-to-3 Centennial Cup Championship :Portage defeated Pembroke Lumber Kings (CJHL) 4-games-to-1 All-Star Game On February 3, the MJHL staged its Allstar game at Portage with the North Division whipping their South Division counterparts 3-0. Neither team was able to score in the close checking first period, the North went ahead 1-0 in the middle stanza and added two more goals in the final period. Scoring for the North were Murray Thomson, Randy Hextall, and Kelly Secord. North Division Lineup: *Goal: John Memryk (Portage); Ty Langton (Dauphin) *Defense: John Hewitt (Portage); Chuck Luksa (Kenora); George Miller (Portage); Bill Robertson (Portage) *Centre: Charlie Simmer (Kenora); Randy Hextall (Portage); Milt Longworth (Selkirk); Kelly Secord (Dauphin) *Leftwing: Carl Haney (Kenora); Grant Farncombe (Portage); Murray Thomson (Selkirk); Randy Penner (Portage) *Rightwing: Murray Fadden (Kenora); Chuck Naish (Selkirk); Gord Williams (Selkirk); Frank Leswick (Portage) *Murray "Muzz" MacPherson, Coach (Portage); Ron Scherza, Manager (Selkirk) South Division Lineup: *Goal: Norm Tesluk (West Kildonan); Murray Bannerman (St. James) *Defence: Brian Engblom (Winnipeg); Doug Mabb (St. Boniface); Greg Tallon (St. James); Garry Bryck (West Kildonan) *Centre: Jeff Dunsmore (St. Boniface); George Newbury (St. James); Wayne Gogal (Winnipeg); George Jacobson (West Kildonan); Mark Izzard (West Kildonan) *Leftwing: Pat Meagher (St. Boniface); Denny Moffat (St. James); Cam Connor (St. Boniface) *Rightwing: Joey Cyr (St. Boniface); Perry Gosselin (St. James); Mike Flock (Winnipeg) *Ron Russell, Coach (Winnipeg); George Kosarych, Manager (St. Boniface) Scoring Leaders League Leaders Awards Divisional All-Star Teams Sources *Winnipeg Free Press, March 2, 1973 (Final Standings) References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons